


Together

by orphan_account



Series: Drabble [1]
Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vegeta has an idea to claim his lovers, Bulma and Goku could not be happier.





	Together

Bulma looked up from her tablet as she heard a door slam close by. ‘Hm, someone’s in a temper,’ she thought internally, and waited patiently for whomever it was to come into the room. She watched as Vegeta strode in wearing a black tank top and grey sweats and had a stormy expression on his face. She rolled her eyes. She really wasn’t in the mood for his crap today considering she’d just started her cycle again and Vegeta looked like he wanted to say something rude as usual. She sighed heavily as he sat down. He leaned back and his shirt rode up a bit, exposing his stomach muscles and he closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair. She remained quiet, waiting for the inevitable squabble, but then he started breathing deeply and peacefully so she assumed he’d gone to sleep so she went back to her work. She really didn’t want to go the rounds again anyways so she got up to go to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of scotch once she was in there. The house was quiet and she hopped up on the counter to continue watching the video on her tablet. All of a sudden a notice popped up on her screen saying that someone was at the front door and when she saw it was Goku she smiled and pressed the button to let him in. He’d moved to the city about a month back and had been living nearby with Goten trying to work for her in his spare time. ‘Looks like he’s alone right now,’ she thought as he walked in, taking care to take his shoes off at the door. For such a tall man, it never ceased to amaze her how graceful he really could be, and when he entered into the kitchen she grinned at him.

“Hey there, best friend.”

“Hey.” He grinned easily at her and she got him a glass of water and he leaned up against the counter. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that really showed off his abs and a pair of jeans that were hung low on his hips but straight down his mile long legs, topped off with a pair of converse, actual converse. She sighed as she thought about how good he looked when he wasn’t wearing his gi.

“So how are you today? Goten at school?” She sipped her scotch and tried to fidget at the knowledge that she had two rock hard men in her house, so she downed her nerves in alcohol.

“Mm. He’s been doin’ great, it’s surprisin’. Did you need me to work for ya’ today or are ya’ all set for tomorrow’s shindig?” His easy smile and drawling accent was enough to make anyone melt into a puddle, and she sighed again as she noticed his hair being messier than usual. He bit his lip and Bulma crossed her legs.

“Hm, well I think everything is pretty much set, as long as people stay out of there until tomorrow. I really appreciate your help again, Goku.” He waved her off like it wasn’t even a problem and she blushed.

“Well, if you want to train the GR is open. Vegeta’s in there taking a nap or whatever, he’s kind of cranky today so be careful.” Goku chuckled and rubbed his chest, biting his lip again as he thought.

“Actually, I’m pretty sore today. I was just wonderin’ if you needed anythin’. I should really go back home and wait for Goten, but I’m pretty sure he knows where I am right now. D’ya think he an’ Trunks could stay the night sometime?” He looked at her with his large dark eyes that she had never been quite able to resist and opened her mouth to say yes when another presence entered the room. She rolled her eyes and noticed how Vegeta looked at Goku before his slanted eyes roved over to her lazily. The way his shoulders were set were just so arrogant, and even though he was slouching with one hand in his pocket he still looked every inch the Saiyan Prince he was. Goku smiled at him in his typical fashion.

“Hey, ‘Geta.”

“Kakarot. Woman. What are you discussing in here without me?” He narrowed his eyes and Bulma rolled hers for the umpteenth time.

“The party tomorrow, so nothing to concern your royal head with.” Vegeta made a noise at the back of his throat and Bulma downed the rest of her scotch, at this point fairly sloshed and started pouring herself another. Vegeta stretched and looked over at Goku again, thinking about the taller Saiyan and wondering if he would be interested in what he was about to propose. He knew Goku wasn’t necessarily sexually oriented in any particular way, but then again he hadn’t really had a normal childhood and really only cared about fighting, and regardless he hadn’t had that conversation with him anyways. He watched as the woman kept drinking herself into a coma to hide the fact that she was highly aroused at the moment, and smirked at what her reaction was going to be. Now that the harpy was out of the way, he could finally claim Goku as part of his race, and since the taller Saiyan really had no one else to look after him, he figured he’d take it upon himself to watch over the baka and make sure he didn’t do anything too stupid.

“Actually, I came in here to talk about something else that involves the both of you. Intrigued yet?” He added the last at the woman in particular who looked at him like she wanted to fight, but simply took a drink and listened quietly. Goku of course listened every time Vegeta opened his mouth, and was already watching him intently. He took a deep breath and started.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. In Saiyan culture, it’s not uncommon to take more than one mate, and in fact even royalty sometimes have harems or multiple lovers. I’ve decided that since Kakarot no longer has the harpy hanging over him, and he doesn’t really have anyone, that we could take him in. And I mean, in every way.” He walked forwards and grabbed Goku’s hand, and then walked with him over to Bulma who was looking quite shell shocked at this turn of events and could hardly believe this was happening.

                As one of the most advanced scientific minds of the age, she was very progressive in her way of thinking and loved Goku as he was her oldest friend, and knew that he would never judge her in any way because he was so pure hearted, but she did have one question.

                “Well, of course I agree, I think this is actually a splendid idea Vegeta, but how long has this been on your mind?” Vegeta threaded his fingers through both of their hands and looked up at Goku, who was looking particularly surprised but pleased.

                “Since Babidi took over my mind. He also unlocked a lot of Saiyan culture ideology that I had forgotten, and the fact that Bulma, you have both believed in me for a long time even though everyone else hasn’t. Kakarot, you are my ultimate rival in strength, but even you need and deserve someone to cherish you. I’ve had these feelings for a long time now, wrestling with them and coming to terms with this. Honestly I was at the point where I was just going to kill the harpy but then she decided to kick you out, and I cannot have one of the strongest members of my race be treated like that, and while I’m still alive, you have a place at my side. Bulma, you are the most intelligent woman I’ve ever known, and while we have our disagreements, you still put up with me. You’ve been his friend for a long time, and you both get along. It just makes sense that we should invite him into our lives and our bed.”

                Bulma couldn’t believe her luck, and meanwhile Goku tightened his grip on Vegeta’s hand.

                “’Geta, I never thought…I’m jus’…no one’s ever felt this way about me, so I don’t know how to respond.” He was choked up with emotion, and the amount of love he felt for the both of them at that moment. He’d only ever been taken “to bed” a handful of times, and largely because Chi-Chi had told him that he hurt her, but he hadn’t necessarily disliked it.

                “Don’t think, just come here, both of you.” With that Vegeta led them both upstairs to the bedroom and shut the door behind them, locking it tightly. Goku bit his lip as he watched Vegeta and Bulma start making out passionately, feeling his blood start to run south. If he’d had his tail, it would have been twitching and he watched as Bulma slowly started undressing to the point where she was standing in front of him completely nude. Her perky breasts were attended to by Vegeta who grabbed her back and arched her into him, sucking her nipples and licking up the side of it. He smelled something wonderful come into the room and wondered what it was briefly, but then when Vegeta trailed his fingers down her body and made them disappear into her delicate folds, he found out what it was.

                “You smell amazin’,” he murmured, and Bulma blushed while Vegeta smirked. He stripped off his tank top and stood in front of Goku, pushing him back onto the bed while Bulma crawled over and watched eagerly what was about to happen. Goku’s cheeks were flushed but he was incredibly interested in what Vegeta was doing, and when their lips met it was like electricity went through Goku’s spine. He opened his mouth to the prince and gasped as he was introduced to what a kiss really felt like when it came from someone that actually wanted you. Vegeta’s hands traveled down to the hem of Goku’s shirt and his rough hands gripped his waist to keep him still. Goku was lost in Vegeta’s lips and completely missed the exchange that took place between Vegeta and Bulma when he ordered her to take his pants off and start kissing his cock.

                The beautiful bluenette complied happily, her sex so wet it ached. She watched as Vegeta moved so he was kneeling on either side of Goku’s chest and slowly started taking down the taller man’s jeans, exposing a rampant hard on that was eight inches long and leaking precum. ‘Good, he’s enjoying this,’ she thought to herself as she raked her nails lightly along Goku’s thighs and placed her lips around the tip. Goku arched his hips at the contact and wanted more immediately. He moaned, legit moaned, into Vegeta’s mouth and the Prince smirked triumphantly.

                “Oh, Kakarot, you’re going to be sore tomorrow,” he promised, and Goku gulped, the flush in his cheeks only serving to plump Vegeta’s cock even more.

                “V-Vegeta,” he panted, as Bulma continued sucking his dick with light popping noised every now and then, and he leaned his head back and watched as Vegeta stood over him and dropped his sweats. He was incredibly aroused at the sight of his Prince rock hard standing over him, six and a half inches of straining cock proudly covering his vision. He watched as Vegeta started to stroke it and bit his lip at the sight coupled with the sounds of Bulma sucking him off and playing with his balls lightly.

                “Yes, Kakarot? Do you like what you see?” Goku nodded and then Vegeta had Bulma pause what she was doing for a second so she could come up with them. Vegeta stroked their cocks together and they all three made out slowly, arousal scenting the room from all three of them and working the two Saiyan males into a frenzy nearly.

                “Lay down, both of you.” Vegeta ordered, and Goku laid down next to Bulma and started kissing her chest. She reached down and started tugging on his cock, loving it for it’s length, and noting that while Goku had the length, Vegeta had the girth. And Goku was so careful with her and gentle she wondered what on earth the other woman had had a problem with.

                “Kakarot. I want you to fuck Bulma while I fuck you.” Vegeta wanted this fantasy to come true so bad he could taste it, and while Goku got on top of the bluenette who spread her pale legs for him, Vegeta stroked himself some more while he watched the taller perfect Saiyan slowly start inching his way inside of Bulma who cried out in pleasure. Goku leaned down to kiss her pink nipples and reached down to thumb her clitoris to make it more pleasurable for her, knowing that if he didn’t he might hurt her.

                “Goku!” She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and Vegeta was at the point where he wanted them to be coming inside of each other, all three of them. Goku found a rhythm and started going in, and it was at this point that Vegeta decided it was time for him to start preparing the younger Saiyan. He knelt down and started massaging his ass, keeping in tempo with his gentle thrusts into Bulma, and then licked his way down the crack to the delicious puckered hole he sought. Goku gave a broken moan as pleasure the likes he’d never felt before rocked his body.

                “Geta!” he gasped, and felt a low chuckle down at his anus while something hot and wet continued to probe him in and out. He was in heaven at that point. He was nearly balls deep in his oldest friend, her amazingly busty body shivering in ecstasy beneath him, and his Prince was behind him servicing his ass. He’d always been interested in sex like this, even though he never really talked about it, but he’d always wanted to try it. He leaned down and started kissing Bulma once more, her lipstick smearing all over his face as their tongues intermingled, and then gasped a little when he felt a finger enter into his ass as well, causing him to thrust a little harder into Bulma.

                “Oh, Goku,” she groaned, and he twitched inside of her as arousal shot through him.

                “Uhnnnn, Vegeta! Oh, Bulma…” He was delirious with pleasure, and when he felt Vegeta’s cock poking at his entrance, he couldn’t help but cry out as he was filled to the brim with lust. They all three paused, breathing hard for a moment, and then they started moving, finding a tempo to keep and making sure to go slow at first, but as Bulma’s breasts bobbed and moved in front of Goku’s face, he got more turned on started sucking them all over, leaving little red marks across her chest and neck.

                She’d never been stuffed so full, not even when she’d had sex with Yamcha and he’d been quite long as well. Damn, Goku was so tender with her, and the fact he was getting fucked by Vegeta only served to turn her on even more. The fact that they both loved and respected Goku was enough to make her nearly cum as the three of them panted in unison and started going faster, but what sent her over the edge eventually not once, but twice, was Goku’s facial expressions and how he made out with Vegeta over his shoulder. All three of them were leaving red marks all over each other and they started fucking faster and faster, each of them feeling the white hot heat spreading through their bodies, and finally Bulma had the most explosive orgasm she’d ever had in her life. Her toes curled and she felt Goku’s cock thicken and start pulsating inside of her, and then long ropes of cum started filling her insides as she rode it out, touching her clit with her delicate fingers while he kissed her neck and breasts, sucking hard as Vegeta thrust into him from behind.

                “Kakarot,” he breathed, “Bulma!” He was hitting Goku’s prostate and enjoying the slight mewling sounds that were coming out of the other Saiyan, and finally he roared his dominance over the other two as he came deep inside of Goku, filling him up to the brim and knowing it was dripping down out of his ass into Bulma’s wet pussy.

                “F-fuck,” Vegeta and Bulma said at the same time, and when the men pulled out Bulma squeaked a little, then giggled due to the force of her orgasm. They all fell down into bed together and spent the next few hours exploring each other and kissing each other, the three of them happy with this new arrangement and content with their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am on somewhat of a hiatus with my other full fics, but in the meantime I'm keeping my writing skill up because it is a skill like any other, it gets worse with disuse and better with use. These are all going to be different from each other, not related unless I specifically say they're related, and they're all going to be just one shot ideas that I have.


End file.
